Kore
Kore is a Dwarven Paladin from beyond the Godskull Mountains who has made it his mission to destroy all evil in the world of Goblins. He has a reputation of having wiped out entire armies of Orcs and Ogres alike. He is the last of the Greyhill Paladins. Description From his first appearance, he has shown his willingness to kill almost indiscriminately any being in the pursuit of his goal. Rumor has it that once Kore chooses his target, he will pursue said target until it is eliminated, regardless of its challenge rating and the experience he would or would not receive. Kore appears to be extremely deluded. He believes that any monster is evil, and anyone who has made contact with a monster (other than combat) could also become evil by extension. In Kore's warped worldview, all evil, even potential evil, must be destroyed. By consequence, he plows through monster warcamps and villages, sparing no man, woman or child. He will even kill members of civilized races (including his own kind, dwarves) if he is led to believe they have communicated with monsters. Kore displays almost no emotions whatsoever. He maintains his cold composure, even as he slays children. He is not above committing the most utterly evil acts in order to hunt down monsters (such as torturing a victim in order to lure said victim's companions). Paladin status There has been some controversy within the comic of how Kore could possibly still be a Paladin, as Ears claimed that you "...can't kill innocents and still be a Paladin. Ever." For some time, it was believed that Kore was already fallen. However, that was proven wrong when Kore used Lay on Hands -- a Paladin-only power -- on Chief, and reinforced later when Ears tried to strike him with the Axe of Prissan. The enchanted weapon passed through Kore without causing any harm (the Axe was created to harmlessly pass through Paladins). A possible clue to the truth behind Kore is that the temporarily reanimated Young and Beautiful called him "cursed," even though Kore rebuked this. Another theory put forth on the forums is that Kore's armor is cursed (or is part of his curse). Yet another possibility is that Kore is mad, and thus is not willingly nor knowingly violating his oath as a paladin (even though in D&D a Paladin can fall for committing evil acts whether they are willing or knowing or not). Another possible clue to Kore's "condition" was revealed after a rope was fused to his throat; To be able to properly cast lay on hands, Kore removed his helmet, partially revealing what looked like flecks of missing skin, with bone visible underneath (though it's likely those are just white stitches and patches due to the fact that he has fought numerous battles and obviously sustained many injuries). A major clue to him being cursed is shown when Forgath manages to remove Kore's helmet, revealing what he looks like under his helmet. in the most recent comic Kore brings Chief back to life and it is stated that Kore has killed thousands of beings and uses their affiliation no matter what it is, it could be chaotic evil, lawful good, or just plain neutral. So that is what lets him keep his paladin status. Equipment and abilities Kore wears a suit of heavy plate armor and a massive shield he usually transports on his back, though he can quickly pivot it in order to protect his front. This shield is big enough to protect his entire body, with only one slit in it through which Kore can see. His main weapons are a pair of self-reloading automatic crossbows that can quickly unload a hail of powerful bolts on enemies. He also wields a pair of small axes for melee combat. Being a very high-level Paladin, Kore's combat skills are unmatched. He is also extremely resistant to harm, to the point that having a rope fused with his throat is not enough to significantly hamper him. In addition, he carries around some sort of reagent that can temporarily reanimate a dead body and bind it to his will, which he uses to extort information out of dead foes. Although Kore is rarely forced to resort to them, he has an array of Paladin powers he can use. This includes healing himself and others with Lay on Hands, enhancing his weapons with Holy Sword, and breaking out of restraints with Remove Paralysis. Appearances Book One up.10 Kore's Arrival p.39 (arm only) up.12 Kore Attacks p.43, p.44, p.45, p.46 up.13 Kore's Departure p.47, p.48, p.49 Book Two up.41 Kore's Conversation p.144, p.145, p.146 up.42 You're Not Asks p.147, p.148, p.150 (leg and ax only) Book Four * Kore Approaches http://www.goblinscomic.org/10192010-2/ Book Five * http://www.goblinscomic.org/12172013/ (Projectile attack only) * http://www.goblinscomic.org/01012014/ * http://www.goblinscomic.org/01112014/ * http://www.goblinscomic.org/01162014/ * http://www.goblinscomic.org/01222014/ * http://www.goblinscomic.org/01292014/ * http://www.goblinscomic.org/02042014/ * http://www.goblinscomic.org/02122014/ * http://www.goblinscomic.org/09172014/ * http://www.goblinscomic.org/10242014/ Category:Characters Trivia *Given his cold, almost mechanical demeanor, iron suit of armor and never backing down once he chooses his target, Kore could be a reference to The Terminator. Category:Characters